Jar Of Hearts
by GOTHICANGLEHEARTS999
Summary: bruce waynes girlfriend is kidnapped by The Joker. He falls in love with her but can he make her fall in love with him! I'm not good at summaries! Please read and review. First ever fanfic :D xox
1. Chapter 1

_**AUTHOURS NOTE: hey guys. this is my 1st evar fanfic so be nice! I'm not v good a spelling and grammar but i tried my best so pleasseee be nice. im rlly proud of this fic so PLEASE :D love you guts :) xxoxo**_

It was raining. it always rained in gotham. I liked it though. i like the rain and the wind and storms. i just got back from my date with bruce wayne. he took me to a fancy restaurant and after we went to a scary movie. we met at one of his partys and have been dating ever since! I had to walk home which was a long way to walk. I had to walk through the narrows. other people are scared of the narrows but im not. the narrows is scared of me. i pulled my hood up and switched my ipod on. i put on some really loud, dark music. i couldnt stand any of that mainstream shit. it was all too happy.

"hello beautiful lady." a creepy voice said from behind me. i froze. my hand went to the knife in my bag. i always carry it incase i need to kill someone or hurt them. when i hurt people though i usually go overboard and end up killing them anyway. it's like im a different person. but i dont feel bad about it.

"fuck off." i spat angryily as i stomped down the ally way. the man grabbed me by the hood of my cloak. i gasped and spun around. he looked down at what i was wearing. a long black cloak with really really short leather shorts and a lacy black top that showed my belly button which had a diamond belly bar in, my shoes are black and leather and go up to my knees. I pull out my knife and stab him in the shoulder but he doesnt move. I gasp as he slams me againt the wall. my long black hair waves out around me before falling back down to tickly my lower back.

"your so sexy." the man said as he touches my butt. only bruce was alowd to do that! I struggled against him but it was no use. maybe he had super powers. it wouldnt surprise me in gotham.

"I dont think you should mess with her-ah" a voice said. I couldnt help but shiver. that voice was so sexy. the man gasped and spun around to se... the joker! I felt scared for a second but then i got over it. It was just the joerk. I didnt know why everyone was scared of him. he was hot. he pulls out a gun and shoots the man between the eyes. "I dont usually use guns but i wanted to save you." he explains as he cleans his gun

"why?" I ask.

"Cos you're beautiful and a beautiful lady should be mine." He says with a wink .

"but i have a boyfriend. I'm dating bruce wayne!" i gasp. The joker looks sad for a second and i want to say sorry but i have bruce.

my phone rings. it sings Airoplanes by hayley williams and bob. I love Hayley Willams . People sayu I look like her but with black, long, hair. and I'm not so short. i can sing like her as well but i'm too busy dating bruce and school work to join a band or anything. i look down at my phone and see that it's bruce calling.

"it's bruce." I sigh.

"i'll see you again, beautiful." the joker says before dissapearing into the night


	2. breakaway

**Heyy guys. Wassup? Yay two reviews but please i don't flame. I try reaaally hard. Anyway here is the second chapter to Jar of Hearts. Things are about to get sooo good but i wont spoil them for you. Luv ya xxxxx**

I was up for work teh next day. I liked work. I work at this bar in gotham where i sing at night. I like to sing and im really good at it to. I work with my friend Lenore. Shes really cool. She has blond hair that falls past her shoulders with black streaks and she has a cool nose ring that she wears every day. She has one of those bars on her ears too. I wanted one once but i wasn't to keen on the needle. Im happy with my eyebrow piercing.

"Hey Aurora! Hows it goin girl?" asked Lenore as i walked into the bar. She was wipping down the counter.

"hi. How are you?" i asked back with a smile on my face.

"looking forward to youre performance tonite. Its gonna be mind blowing"

"aww thanks hun"

"So what will you be singing for us tonite then?"

"ERM i don't now yet. Im stuck between too at the moment. Its a surprise"

I got the job a while back after the owner found me signing in the bathroom. I came here alot anyway. Sometimes bruce came here to see me, but he would have to wear glasses and a scarf or something, its hard dating a rich gyu sometimes.

I met Lenore from when i came in here anyway. She is like a sister to me. We are so close. I always felt like i could tell her anything so thats why i blabbled and said 'so i met the joker last night'

'what? No way. Get out!'

'yeah totally. This guy wanted to jump me cos, you know how I'm kinda hot and stuff. So anyway, the joker like, knifed him or something, and killed him, and he's like _your a beautiful lady so your mine_ or something like that. It was so hot.'

'arent you scared?'

;yeah. But if he wanted me dead dontcha think he woulda done it anyway?'

'fair point.'

"okay so im gona go and get ready now ok? See you on soon!"

"Good luck babe"

There was a small crowd tonite. I liked it like this, otherwise there would be to much people coming up and talking to me nd stuff and i hate peiple and having to sign stuff for them. Im not even famous. I wil be and i know that il have to get used to it. Even if i don't marry bruce, il still become faqmous with my singing. Ive been singing all my life and its my biggest passion ever.

As i was putting on my slinky back dress in the dressing room, i looked at myself in the mirror to look at my pale face and long black hair. I found myself wondering if the joker liked music and if he did what would it be?

I couldn't deny the fact that he was attractive i mean what girl doesn't lilke danger?

Oh well, i thought to myself before walking out and onto the stage.

"And now, may i present to you, mis, Auriora rose crystal way!"

The people clapped as i took my place behind the mike stand and the music began to play. In the end id decided to sing 'breakaway' by Kelly Clarkson. Before she went all shit all the while thinking about the joker in the alleyway.

**Review!**


End file.
